<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Keisha? by neeksi, poppy_seeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754126">Miss Keisha?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi'>neeksi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds'>poppy_seeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Feeding, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, hypnosis?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Been thinking about Vampire Lukas a lot lately, so here's something new. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesskas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Keisha?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mnnn…”</p><p> </p><p>The room was deafeningly still, not even the shadows daring to stir as they lay dormant across the dark oak walls of Jesse’s room. Blinds were tightly drawn to only allow in the faintest glow of the moonlight, narrow slits reflecting barred patterns across the unoccupied bed.</p><p> </p><p>The only time that the darkness dared to move was when the passing lights of a car flashed through the small confinement. The shadows would streak across the walls, tracing patterns and symbols along the brunette’s skin as he lay within a lover’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>All would still again, and Jesse would open his eyes to the dull moon peeking through his blinds.</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes filled with lethargic wonder, mouth agape in soft pants as hands skimmed slowly along the tan expanse of his stomach. Claws would scrape lovingly along his rising and falling chest, tweaking the buds there and causing his back to arch further into what could only be described as a cold, unyielding pillar.</p><p> </p><p>Yet what was behind him was largely organic, and most certainly familiar, despite how twisted his form had become.</p><p> </p><p>“Lukas…”</p><p> </p><p>It was like reciting a prayer to a benevolent god, only for his words to be lost within the currents and instantly drowned out once more by the sound of skin rubbing against skin. He could feel himself falling, head spinning as the other man’s mouth worked slow gentle patterns along the flesh of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t count how many times he had been bitten.</p><p> </p><p>The fangs kept dipping in and out, taking as they pleased; followed by a cold tongue trailing along the injuries and replacing the sting with a dull, tingling pleasure. He couldn’t help but let his heavy head fall to the side, allowing his lover access to his most fragile state.</p><p> </p><p>Another car sped by, and Jesse had to close his eyes once more to the bright onslaught of light. He shifted on Lukas’s lap, feeling the hard length beneath him with each subtle sway of his hips. They had been at it for no more than thirty minutes and Jesse was weighed heavy with exhaustion. He was nearly collapsing off of Lukas’s lap as it was.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he tensed as frigid palms wrapped around the flimsy material of his boxers, palming the hardened skin and causing Jesse to jerk in surprise. He clenched his fists tight to the sides of his desk chair to keep his balance.</p><p> </p><p>He could hardly believe that he was in this situation, everything feeling like he was moving through a hazy fog after Lukas came into his room. The blue-teal with tints of red irises of his lover were off-putting enough- yet paired with a smile carved with too long of fangs? Jesse outright shuttered at the memory, before feeling himself melting back once more as Lukas’s fingers delved into the hem of his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse shivered at the cold hand wrapping around him, stroking the skin in lazy motions as Lukas’s tongue pressed a jagged cut further open with an eager press. The cut welled with blood, filling the starving vampire’s mouth as quickly he lapped at the steady stream.</p><p> </p><p>There were no complaints as Jesse’s cock twitched in response, Lukas’s palm sliding up to wrap himself entirely about the head and give it a slow stroke downwards. It had Jesse’s toes curling in delight, nose scrunching as he tucked his head into the opposite shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He was so sensitive all over, the tight grip pulling a wanton moan from the cocoa eyed man as his partner’s hips began to gyrate in soft circles into the cleft of his ass. He could feel the familiarity behind the motions, memories of times past circulating through his head. Never was Lukas this rough, never could he be the firm hand that pulled submission from Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>He was always a gentle lover.</p><p> </p><p>This was such a stark contrast that Jesse swore he was stuck in a dream’s clutch. Scratches and nips lathered his body, claws doing a number on his sides even without the intention of hurting. It had his head pleasantly buzzing, each flicker of pain igniting the fire in his stomach higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p>He had always been a masochist, and Lukas could never provide. Until now, that is.</p><p> </p><p>This was like heaven to his blissed-out mentality.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse firmly ground back down onto Lukas’s lap, feeling cold, wiry arms pulling tight around his midsection and dragging him closer. He pulled away from his neck, tongue darting out across reddened lips to grip Jesse’s chin in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Lift your hips for me, Jess.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like a mechanical pull caused his limbs to move slowly, none of his own accord, to arch his hips and pull the wet material of his shorts off once and for all. His actions were not his own, yet from the smile spread across his lips there was no doubt in their minds he would do so anyways.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped to the side of the chair, body being turned around like a puppet as arms lazily spread out across Lukas’s shoulders. He settled himself back down, knees bent at an uncomfortable angle but adding another layer of raw sensation to the pain jolting down his spine and straight to his cock. He was achingly hard, tip heavy and leaking with precum onto Lukas’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire stared up at him with hypnotic eyes, only made all the more intense with the blood trickling ever so down the sides of his mouth. Jesse felt a strange compulsion run through him as Lukas’s fingers tangled into the back of his soft chesnut locks.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met together, Jesse’s brown irises slowly slipping shut at the taste of copper exploding in his mouth with each pass of their lips. It was strangely intoxicating, as Lukas’s tongue pressed between the lines of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly the embrace grew outright filthy, tongue and teeth meeting in wet pulls as the sound of a lubricant cap popped behind him. Cold fingers prodded even colder lube at his overheated entrance, still slightly stretched from his own personal session not even two hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the press of two fingers had his head spinning worse than the blood loss, his mouth falling open into a pant as Lukas’s kiss only grew hungrier. He could pull the filthiest noises from his lover with ease. The slick fingers easily stretched him open with each lazy curl, claws such a stark contrast to the usual well-manicured digits that Lukas sported.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange to feel the reaching press of them, carefully attempting to dodge his sensitive innards. He had the wit to stay as still as possible to avoid a completely unnecessary maiming. His arms made their way around Lukas’s neck, breath coming out slow as a second finger steadily became a third.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the edges of the points scraping with each pass, so close to hurting but so far from a problem that Jesse felt concern for his own masochistic tendencies. He could only grit down and bear it, feeling them spread and push while Lukas’s own breaths grew heavy with need.</p><p> </p><p>It made it difficult to resist moving- that is until the temptation was too great. Shifting himself ever so, it was easy to slide his hand between Lukas’s legs in favor of moving his own wider. The buttons of his jeans never felt like as much of an obstacle as they do today. Unsteady fingers pulled at the seams, rummaging through the fabric before finding exactly what Jesse knew he needed most.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the palm of his hand, thick with blood, Lukas’s cock felt as ice cold as the rest of his body. It felt chilling between his fingers, cold and solid as he teased the head of his cock in time with the motions of the vampire’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The growl that left him sent trembles down Jesse’s spine, eyes squeezing tight as a prickle of fear flashed as Lukas’s mouth stretched wide. He could see the pristine fangs, so inhumanly sharp, and felt his cock give a desperate throb at the thought that they were the culprit to the dull ache pulling his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse kept his wrist moving, however, as Lukas’s efforts to stretch him only doubled. Three fingers twisted and became four, where Jesse finally couldn’t hold back. He shouted in pleasure as the claws danced against his skin, scratching and tugging in ways that he swore he could see stars.</p><p> </p><p>He could hardly form words within his mind. This made it even more difficult to vocalize them, mouth falling open in a breathless sigh as his palm squeezed tight around Lukas. Finally he managed to pull back, lifting his hips up on trembling thighs to scoot forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Please…”</p><p> </p><p>With an arch of a blonde eyebrow, Jesse almost thought that Lukas would make him continue. Yet thankfully the fanged smile spread across Lukas’s lips instead, tongue darting out to swipe a drop of blood from his lips. The fingers were regrettably withdrawn from inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yet when Lukas’s hands pulled Jesse forward he swore he hardly noticed. He was chest to chest with the monster, eyes locked with the beast as suddenly he felt his body going limp within the hold. A small whispering of permission seemed to tickle his subconscious, a request to let go and feel.</p><p> </p><p>The swirl in those red irises were hypnotic as Lukas kept his chin tilted up. Jesse could feel words on the tip of his tongue, a confirmation to that voice that seeked to consume him completely. He wanted to let go, to feel, to trust Lukas with his entire body and soul and bind himself to this gorgeous creature.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he couldn’t speak. His mouth refused to move, staring into the blood of Lukas’s gaze seemed to swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>However if there was one thing he could do, he could try to whisper back. His mind felt like it was moving through sludge as the voice beckoned him forward, eyes growing heavy as suddenly the red was gone and his temple was planted firmly against Lukas’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>His arms had fallen down to his sides, Lukas keeping him upright as the vampire’s claws traced gentle circles along his back.</p><p> </p><p>The voice came again, questioning, and this time Jesse was ready. He could hear himself speak, though with what voice he wasn’t sure. Whether it was in his head or past his lips, he knew precisely what his answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly sensations were exploding through his body once again; lighting jolting in his veins as all he could do was could moan at how pleasantly full he was. It was as though his prayer was answered, senses drowning in a way that had him clutching the front of Lukas’s orange shirt.</p><p> </p><p>It was a harsh stretch, to suddenly be filled so full. Jesse’s head spun as Lukas’s hips were already moving, rocking him against his chest and holding him steady. The way Lukas’s arms tightened about him had Jesse feeling like something akin to a doll. Precious, cherished, desired.</p><p> </p><p>He felt wanted and needed, possessed, and it was the most intense sensation he could have asked for; To be held in a lover’s arms even when their heart was still and dead inside their chest, with their skin sickly pale and hungering for Jesse, to be needed so frantically that it could leave him dead.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse never wanted to come down from this high.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his hips moving with each rock of Lukas’s, body reacting in stride to the pace that the man set. Hands smoothed down the back of his head, petting his hair, comforting him with a gentle touch as the arms holding him only seemed to tighten with each pass inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse felt crushed, yet not close enough all at the same time. He wanted more. Even with his lover filling him up full he just couldn’t scratch the itch just under his skin. Nothing felt like enough, nothing close enough- not even when their hips were flushed together could he feel full.</p><p> </p><p>His nails bit into Lukas’s sleeves, head hanging low as each roll of his hips had a broken sigh leaving him. His body felt the pleasure, his mind acknowledged the sensations, but it felt like his very core was missing. Like he was scooped hollow and only Lukas could fill that ache deep within his chest.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was for the vampire to crawl under his skin, to claw through the innards of his body and never come back out. He could feel his teeth pushing deep into his lip, the taste of copper all too familiar. All it took was a single moment before Lukas was moving, turning Jesse’s head back up and dragging his tongue along the beads of crimson in hungry sweeps. The brunette outright moaned when the skin pulled between Lukas’s lips, the suction irritating the cuts as his head spun in dizzying delight.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his body plummeting, the spinning of his head and ache of his body only pulling him down faster as he jerked his hips in desperate circles. He needed it deeper, needed something that only Lukas could provide even if he couldn’t identify just what it was he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss had him feel almost as if he were drowning, his nails scratching deep into Lukas’s shirt as he couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t for the life of him find the energy to push against his lover’s chest, couldn’t free himself from the crushing hold that sapped the energy straight from his bones.</p><p> </p><p>The strange thing, however, was that he had no real desire to escape the grip.</p><p> </p><p>He felt as though he was falling with each slow roll of Lukas’s hips, nails digging into his thighs to keep his body moving. Each downwards push had him curling further into the pleasure, mouth falling open into the kiss yet not a single sound escaped.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so lovely like this.” Lukas hummed through the fog in Jesse’s brain, lips parting and releasing his raw lip with that stunning smile spreading across his immaculate features. The praise barely registered, yet the fluttering feeling within his hollow chest had Jesse returning the smile in a weak upturn of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He could hardly feel anything past the buzz in his body, the sudden aching emptiness stilling his insides in a deep cold. It was as if he were plunged into the icy abyss of nothingness, only for Lukas to be the single dark star lighting the space with a orange glow.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse wanted to reach for it, wanted to feel the burn of its light against his skin. He never realized how empty he was without this in his life. Lukas’s hold was so gentle despite the strength, so loving in ways that Jesse knew he could never let slip between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Lukas wanted to give him, he needed to take it.</p><p> </p><p>Small whimpers were the only noise he was capable of making as his cock twitched pathetically against his stomach, thick lines of precum sliding down his shaft as the sensation of Lukas’s shirt against it was so close to pushing him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Although he couldn’t be certain, he had a feeling Lukas was close too. He stared up in lethargic wonder to the deep red irises that Lukas’s eyes had become, registering the man’s mouth moving yet hearing no real sentences past the static in his ears. Belatedly he wondered if he was still bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a pretty face-…want to hold yo-….-sume you down to your very core-….-see what makes you-…-need you to be-….mine.”</p><p> </p><p>It was as if Lukas was speaking through miles upon miles of ocean, staring down at the depths that Jesse had fallen to. Each word seemed quieter and quieter as his eyes became unfocused- only snapping back into attention when a sudden push of Lukas’s hips had him clawing at his shirt once again.</p><p> </p><p>His head fell to the side into a desperate moan, back arching up as he ached to feel that again. The line of his throat was bore to the beast. His jugular stood out so prominently beyond the lines of his adam’s apple, bobbing with each swallow as he felt his drool threaten to slide down the sides of his bloody mouth.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he heard the barely-controlled growl of his lover, it was far too late to realize his error.</p><p> </p><p>He felt fangs burying deep into his neck once more, claws digging deep into his bare waist as Jesse froze in shock at the sudden pain. Lukas had sunk far deeper than before, never having so much as touched the important artery throughout their entire lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>At first the shock made way to a throbbing pain, yet the sensation of Lukas’s tongue against the skin his teeth were buried into added a second layer of…pleasure. He felt like his entire body was on fire as Lukas’s hips began to grind, rolling in harsh motions as each desperate swallow of blood had Jesse feeling the pull of unconsciousness crashing towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he felt as though he were floating. No longer in his skin. Staring down at the mess of blonde hair wisping against his cheek as his lover sped them both towards the edge. He felt as though he could cry from how close he was, wanting nothing more than to feel the sweet release that Lukas had to give him.</p><p> </p><p>He swore he saw stars behind his eyelids as the darkness threatened his vision, narrowing in as his body no longer had the energy to keep itself up. His arms fell flat to his side as his head went slack, his body twitching lightly with each pass of Lukas’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he could register was the sensation of fingers wrapping around him and heat pulsing inside of him and he was gone, spilling warmth all across the frigid hands wrapped around him. His hips gave a weak jerk before his mind steadily parted from his body, eyes remaining closed as the final wave of orgasm gripped him.</p><p> </p><p>Like a butterfly taken by a breeze, the last waves of consciousness left him, ripping through the waters and leaving only a flat surface in his brown eyes. All he could think was that this. This was exactly what he needed all this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a slow kind of thing, feeling his lover’s pulse cease into nothing more than the softest of flutters behind his fangs.</p><p> </p><p>The second that those gorgeous brown eyes rolled back, Lukas knew it was not much longer at all that Jesse had left. His hands slid up, cum cooling on his skin as steadily he moved his hand underneath Jesse’s shirt to chase the faint tick of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He was in his dying breaths as Lukas cupped his hand over the spot where the pulse was strongest, irregular in its beats as Jesse’s breathing grew quick and shallow. Already his mind was no longer with him without a steady supply of oxygen through the missing blood, only a matter of time before the rest of his body followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas allowed his eyes to close as the taste of blood in his mouth was almost too strong. He felt the transgressions of his actions weighing heavily upon his shoulders as the heartbeat beneath his fingertips kept growing fainter.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse may have agreed to this, with every ounce of his body, but did it truly make it right?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have time to reflect as he felt the final beat of Jesse’s heart flicker past his fingertips, almost too light to touch, before drifting into absolute stillness. No longer could he feel his lover’s life through his body, a final gasp pulling his lips open before instantly his features stilled.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear slid down Lukas’s cheek as he bid his lover’s humanity goodbye, feeling the cold grip of death already cooling his once-warm skin. He moved his thumb up to carefully close each eyelid, unable to help but smile at just how peaceful Jesse looked without the usual lines of stress pulling down his features.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas carefully lifted the man up into his arms, weighing so little now with the aid of his supernatural strength. He placed him upon his covers, carefully pulling them to cradle his form in soft greens and greys. The creature drifted back towards Jesse’s closet, already knowing exactly where to look as he pulled out a barely-used grey tuxedo from the very back.</p><p> </p><p>With slow movements he carefully cleaned his lover and removed his shirt, replacing it with a fine button down and making sure to move fast enough to avoid the rigor mortis that came shortly after death. </p><p> </p><p>He managed to work the pants up, fasting the buttons and tucking in the undershirt as carefully his fingers adjusted and plucked the jacket to lay just right over his body.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas couldn’t help but smile at the sight, thinking that Jesse looked undeniably beautiful like this. He moved his hands up to brush a few locks of chocolate hair back into place, only to move them further down to grip his hands within his own. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Jesse.” He whispered, before finally crossing the human’s hands together into a perfect replica of a casket funeral.</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong to disturb the scene any more than he already has. As terribly as Lukas wanted to stay, he knew what he needed to do was done, and to linger would only make time tick by slower.</p><p> </p><p>So he let the door shut on the scene, leaving only the pale moonlight as Jesse’s company.</p><p>-</p><p>- - -</p><p>-</p><p>At exactly 3:47 A.M., merely two hours after the final breath had left his still-warm lips, brown eyes with little flecks of red opened once again.</p><p>He was hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>